


橘子汽水味的你

by alaana322



Category: Men’Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana322/pseuds/alaana322
Summary: 高中生/AlphaXBeta





	橘子汽水味的你

*高中生/Alpha*Beta  
*对不起最后有雷，甚入甚看

 

亨德森又和拉拉纳粘到了一起。他们两个像连体婴儿一般站在教学楼前亲吻对方的脸颊和嘴唇，浓烈的气息由内至外散发出来，大老远就能闻见情动的味道。  
罗伯逊双手抱胸靠在路边栏杆上，身体歪向一边对着萨拉赫小声嘀咕：“我打赌Hendo一定标记了Adam，看看他们，比结婚的成年人还要过分。”  
这番言论并非毫无道理，足球社团的人都知道拉拉纳身上不时会传出亨德森的信息素，像极了雨后的柏木香，而他自己的玫瑰味则似有若无，被包裹在厚重的木香中难以捕捉。只有完成最后的标记才能出现这样的效果。  
可他们只不过是高中生而已，不是吗？  
“如果被Klopp察觉到不对劲的地方，”萨拉赫同样望着难舍难分的两个男孩，“以后或许不会在俱乐部里再见到他们了。”  
罗伯逊摆摆手：“Klopp并不会因为这个赶走他们，除非在比赛前Adam去办公室请孕期产假。”  
说完，两个男孩捂着肚子笑成一团。  
Omega的身上有许多吸引眼球的特点，细心温和，极具耐性，并且还拥有着出色的外表；但最令人难以抗拒的一点，是他们能同时散发出两种信息素，一个是与生俱来的，一个是心中所爱的。世界上不会有任何人能抗拒这种诱惑，尤其是Alpha，他们能通过咬合腺体来注入信息素，让Omega身上散发出独属于另一个人的味道。生物课上的杰拉德先生每次谈到这里总会露出难以言喻的笑容，没人能数得清他到底有过几个男朋友，但是绝不会少于五个——这是文学课老师卡拉格先生说的。  
“Beta也能在身上留下信息素，但是不会太久，只需要第一次澡或者去公园跑上一个小时那些信息素就会离开，就像它们从来没有出现过一样，”杰拉德先生屈起手指敲敲桌面，“我之前说过这个现象的原理，这可是测试内容，最好别在这一块地方犯错小伙子们，否则办公室见。”  
萨拉赫并不会把这种威胁放在心上，他的成绩一直名列前茅，从没被哪位先生找去聊聊人生理想，但他并不怎么兴致高昂，因为一些私人原因的困扰。  
埃及人是个Beta，信息素是一股淡淡的咖啡味，脖子后面的腺体相比Alpha和Omega来说不那么明显，除了在足球比赛和学习上展露出的好胜心和自信，他在生活中符合别人对于Beta的所有印象，聪明而冷静，像摄影照片里的尼罗河那样温和，但偶尔会用锋利的语言展现幽默。  
他在几个月前认识了一个来自克罗地亚的Alpha，德扬·洛夫伦，身高快到达一米九的中后卫。没过多久他们就走到了一起，躲在教室角落或者更衣室浴室隔间里偷偷抚 摸彼此的肌肉和脸颊，亲吻对方柔软的嘴唇。  
年轻气盛的男孩们很早就跨过了那条线。洛夫伦从超市里足足花费二十分钟精心挑选了一包避孕套和一瓶润滑剂，虽然萨拉赫的腹部不像Omega那样适合Alpha，受 孕几率并不大，但是秉着科学与健康的理念他们还是按照网站上的建议做好一切准备。  
做爱并没有想象中那样疼痛难忍，信息素留存却和教科书上写的毫无差别，当萨拉赫从浴室里走出来，身上只有自己的咖啡气息，而洛夫伦的清爽橘子汽水味已经荡然无存。而对方也是如此。  
这根本不可能不失望。坠入爱河需要两个人，而占有欲并不会只影响其中之一。洛夫伦是个充满魅力和能量的男孩，他在交际上总是展现出令人惊叹的技巧，通常你很难猜到谁会是他的朋友，因为他能结交到太多性格不尽相同的伙伴。你看，谁能把坎特和斯图里奇联系到一块儿呢？但他们都是“洛夫伦的男孩”。  
谁都能和洛夫伦玩得亲密无间，那么如何区别那些好朋友和萨拉赫对于这个东欧男孩在相处关系上的不同呢？而且还有更令人讨厌的事发生。有时候洛夫伦会被各种各样的Omega搭讪，因为在整个校园里没有人身上散发出那股橘子味，所以按照简单逻辑判断，他被误以为是个高大帅气的单身Alpha。同样拥有出众外表的亨德森就没这个烦恼，因为拉拉纳的信息素足以说明一切。  
萨拉赫也想告诉所有学校里的人，无论老师还是学生，用不需要言语的方式来表达“那个德扬·洛夫伦她妈的是我的男朋友”这个事实。但或许他根本不会有这样的机会了。  
“……我说话吗？Mo，你能听到我说话吗？嘿伙计！”  
是罗伯逊。萨拉赫从一片茫然中回过神来，苏格兰人睁大那双眼睛告诉他洛夫伦正提着足球鞋在教室门口等着，和所有路过他的学生说自己来找穆罕默德·萨拉赫——他的男朋友和挚爱——因为两个人约好了今天下午去球场偷偷加练。  
……哦见鬼的洛夫伦，极致的浪漫主义情怀簇拥者，能别这么引人注目吗？  
“别再这么做了。”当看到那个在门口傻笑的男孩，萨拉赫抓紧肩上书包的背带，走过去不太高兴地说。  
“说什么，你是我的男朋友这件事？”  
“或许吧。”  
“或许？”洛夫伦好笑地看着他，“抱歉，不过你到底是真正的Mo还是谁假扮的，这不是你的想法吗？”  
“我不需要这样高调，”萨拉赫耸动肩膀，“他们总会知道的，用别的方式。”  
“哪一种呢，”洛夫伦抬起手揽住他的男朋友，温柔地吻了吻他的眼角，蓬松的卷发纠缠着嘴边新长出来的胡须，于是洛夫伦不得不在埃及人的皮肤上磨蹭几下，以便消除那些瘙痒感，“你可以说出来，我们就按照那样的方式做。”  
我只想要融合在一起的信息素，萨拉赫垂着眼皮想，可是这永远都不会发生。  
“Mo？”  
“我把球鞋忘在了更衣室里，取消这次加练吧。”  
“只是个小约会而已，改期也没关系，”洛夫伦担心地打量着他的男友，“你还好吗Mo？这和我了解的埃及之王不一样。”  
称号来自于那些校队支持者，他们对埃及前锋拥有狂热的喜爱和追捧，甚至偷偷写下一首赞美歌。  
“那我应该怎么做才是你熟悉的埃及之王？”  
克罗地亚人搔抓着自己后脑上的短发，皱起眉毛：“这很难描述，但通常我们见面之后你会……贬损我？”  
“那不是贬损，”萨拉赫故作认真，“陈述事实而已。”  
“对！没错！”洛夫伦大叫起来，“这才是你！”  
埃及人哭笑不得地摇摇头，告诉自己不幸地喜欢上了一个蠢蛋。

 

几天之后，罗伯逊在课前向他的朋友们宣布自己有了一个男朋友。他是英格兰本地人，看起来很无聊但实际上一点也不，所有人都认为他毕业后应该去当相声演员。  
“三年级的James·Milner？”马内双手抱胸，看上去胸有成竹。  
“你知道！”  
“怎么？”马内对于自己成为众人焦点而感到奇怪，“我以为每个人都知道他的这个特点。”  
不，只有你。菲尔米诺和萨拉赫对视一眼，在对方眼中看到了相同的信息。  
“你们进行到哪一步？”  
罗伯逊露出满足的微笑：“您能想象到所有。”  
“主啊，太快了！”  
“我能闻到他身上散发着我的信息素，”罗伯逊骄傲地扬起脑袋，“那很复杂，但是很难不让人满足。”  
哦……我不想听这个。萨拉赫撅起嘴，为什么每个人都会提到信息素融合的事？  
与埃及人抗拒的情绪不同，菲尔米诺羡慕地问：“什么时候我也能拥有自己的omega？”  
“改掉衣着习惯，”罗伯逊盯着他的裤子几乎要捧着脸尖叫，“这条红色的紧身裤是从你奶奶的衣柜里挖出来的吗Bobby？”  
接下来关于时尚打扮的话题与争论萨拉赫并无参与，只是沉默地收拾好书本和笔，在朋友的注视下独自走出教室。  
利物浦今日没有降雨，清爽的白云在蓝色晴空上铺开，而微风玩弄着他曲卷的头发。今天下午约好了和洛夫伦骑车去市中心吃饭，弥补之前没能一起训练的遗憾。  
萨拉赫在停放自行车的停车场入口找到了克罗地亚男孩，他正靠着栏杆玩手机，偶尔抬头看一眼四周，观察自己的男朋友是否出现。  
当视线撞到一起，洛夫伦微笑着把手机扔进牛仔裤口袋，小跑几步来到萨拉赫身边低头亲吻他的嘴角。  
“准备好了吗？或许今晚我不会让你回家。”  
萨拉赫推开他的脸，一边挪揄道：“滚开Dej，你要在餐厅的厕所里干我吗，还是打算去到一些没名气的小旅馆，连套 子都要自己事先准备的那种？”  
“不，我打算在随便哪个草丛里这么做，先是从背后，然后再把你翻过来，从正面上，在昏黄的路灯下看着你的眼睛。”  
这样下流的谈吐通常会被学校禁止，但却广泛流传在荷尔蒙勃 发的高中生群体中。两个年轻人都被刺激得有点糟糕，他们没等到市中心的晚餐和有柔软床垫的酒店，就在出校门不远的地方扔下了两辆自行车，躲进阴暗巷子里相互为对方脱下牛仔裤。  
一个小时就这样被挥霍于感情冲动。洛夫伦如同之前所描绘的那样，先是让萨拉赫趴在红砖垒砌的石墙上承受后面狂风暴雨般的进攻，用舌尖舔弄着相比其他两种性别尺寸稍小的腺体；等到埃及男孩坚持不住的时候又将他扳回来与自己面对面，在两股呼吸混淆成一片的状态中重新开始另一轮的索取。  
咖啡和橘子汽水胀满了整条昏暗的小道，直到巅峰来临之际它们交融到一起，变成一股充满诱导和攻击性的气味。从高潮中缓过来的萨拉赫祈祷着暂时别有陌生人进来，不然或许会引发不好的问题。  
洛夫伦把头埋在萨拉赫的锁骨线条里，用那个形状优美的下巴轻轻戳入浅浅的骨骼凹槽里，嘴唇若有似无地蹭过脖子上的皮肤。萨拉赫忍不住浑身打起颤来，他又一次闻到信息素交融的味道，但非常明白它并不会停留太久。  
“Mo，你在皱眉？”一根手指温柔地揉着萨拉赫鼻梁上方的凹陷，“我就知道发生了什么，告诉我发生了什么。”  
“没什么，这没什么。”萨拉赫吸吸鼻子，试图掩盖自己的苦恼。  
“告诉我，不然你知道的，我会变得很生气。”  
“我讨厌你总是阴晴不定。”  
洛夫伦低声笑起来，用细碎的亲吻鼓励他的埃及男友，催促他说出隐藏在厚重的卷发里的私人想法。  
再坚固的防线也逃不过这样的温柔。萨拉赫叹气，打算和盘托出一切：“为什么我不能像Adam或者是Andy的男友那样能保留你的信息素。”  
“哦……额……Mo，你是个——”  
“Beta，我知道，”萨拉赫抱住洛夫伦的脖子与他额头相抵，“但我还是会觉得遗憾。”没有人不想和男友交换信息素，它存在的意义就是物理标记。  
“嘿，这并不会影响到任何东西不是吗？别跟自己较劲，你没必要为此感到焦虑，”萨拉赫抬起眼睛盯着洛夫伦，后者继续说，“你就是你，生来如此。就像……就像你的卷发，虽然它看上去乱糟糟的，很难打理——不要摆出这个表情，你必须承认这是事实——但它属于你，而我也不会因此改变对你的态度。Beta不是最适合Alpha的性别又如何？我喜欢你，而你也喜欢我，这才是最重要的，信息素留存根本无关紧要。”  
“可它能告诉所有人我们属于彼此。”  
“我能用嘴巴。”  
“亨德森和拉拉纳从来不用嘴巴，对于他们来说这是多此一举。”  
“是吗？但是我很享受。你不知道我有多骄傲地告诉别人那个从埃及来的前锋是我的男朋友和挚爱。他很优秀，能说不同的笑话，还会在我紧张的时候送我巧克力。没人能比他更好了。”  
“……你每次说大道理都能让我感觉像是在和父亲交谈。”  
“什——”  
萨拉赫突然凑近的嘴唇堵住了洛夫伦即将出口的抱怨，五秒后他们再度分开，卷发男孩笑着说： “但是我喜欢这样。”  
“所以现在心情不错？”  
“没有，”萨拉赫眯起眼睛，“你刚才说我的头发乱糟糟的是个缺点，接着又把Beta这个性别和它摆在一起。所以洛夫伦先生，你认为Beta存在缺陷，对吗？”  
“不，那并不是我的想法！”洛夫伦着急地提高音量，甚至手舞足蹈想要解释什么，然而在抬起脚的时候才发现自己的牛仔裤没穿上，这意味着他之前居然遛着鸟在和萨拉赫讲道理……  
“哦耶稣，原谅我。”洛夫伦绝望地开始喃喃自语，而罪魁祸首则笑得几乎提不动掉落在脚边的裤子。

 

一段时间以后萨拉赫收到了一份来自克罗地亚男孩的礼物。那是个体积不大的礼盒，红色丝带在上面缠绕成十字形状，最后打了一个漂亮的结。  
拆开包装后，两瓶手掌大小的香水出现在萨拉赫的视线里。  
“我不明白。”埃及人朝着洛夫伦眨眨眼睛。  
“如你所见，香水。”  
“我知道它们是什么，我疑惑的是你的目的。”  
洛夫伦不自在地扭动一下身体，脸颊变得有些发红：“你说很遗憾我们身上没有对方的信息素，虽然我其实并不在意这些，但是如果你认为这很重要……我找到学习香水制作的朋友帮忙调配了一些东西，”说完故作轻松耸耸肩，然后紧张地看着萨拉赫，“希望你能喜欢它们。”

 

直到这个香水制作者在巴黎创造了自己的香水品牌，萨拉赫依然在用着这款模仿橘子汽水味的香水（洛夫伦的朋友总会按时将它们送来英格兰）。  
他早已不在意香水的味道是否和克罗地亚人身上的信息素相同，现在他更愿意投入于其他重要的事情里。  
比如他工作的事务所，洛夫伦的酒店，小亨德森们的生日礼物，罗伯逊的结婚典礼，以及家里即将需要一个新的房间。

 

end.

最后三四个彩蛋（或者说是雷），有看出来的朋友吗？


End file.
